


ENOUGH

by catdaddy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fukuroudani, GAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY, Gay, Karasuno, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Nekoma, Seijoh - Freeform, Shiratorizawa, aoba johsai, chatfic, i stg i hate this fic, it wasnt supposed to be angsty, mentions of abuse, this is a mess, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catdaddy/pseuds/catdaddy
Summary: This was a lighthearted read but I had to go and turn it angsty so if that isn't ya thing I don't suggest you read this. It's mostly players from other teams getting to know each other with some strange secrets, but it's also everyone caring for each other because what's the point in holding a grudge?TW: Mentions of abuse, mentions of homophobia. Please read with caution





	1. How it all began

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! I feel like chatfics are one of my strong points since I tend to string on with dialogue. Anyway, as in the description, I mentioned that there is no real plot to it. It's just a social group for teams from around the country tbh. I hope you like it, this is just something I'm doing for fun when I can't focus on anything else I'm working on.  
> I hope yall enjoy

_**Oikawa** added **Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, Hanamakki, Watari, Yahaba, Kyoutani, Kindaichi** and **Kunimi** to the group. _

 

_**Oikawa** named the group_ **_Seijoh （≧∇≦）_**

 

Hanamaki: oooooH OHH OHHH OH 

 

Matsukawa: SEIJOH

 

Iwaizumi: Oh God

 

Yahaba: Please no

 

Kyoutani: fuck no

 

Watari: is this what I think it is

 

Kindaichi: I bloody well hope not

 

Kunimi: same

 

Oikawa: Surprise! It's the official Seijoh group chat!!! ☆～（ゝ。∂）

 

Watari: w h y

 

Iwaizumi: what have you done, shittykawa

 

Oikawa: ￣\\_(ッ)_/￣

 

Iwaizumi: sometimes I do wish you had gone to shiratorizawa

 

Matsukawa: SHIIIIIIRATORIZAWA

 

Hanamaki: DUN DUN

 

Hanamaki: DUN

 

Hanamaki: DUN DUN

 

Oikawa: Mean!ヽ(´o｀；

 

Kunimi: ya know, suddenly, the fact that the third years are leaving this year doesn't seem so bad, huh

 

Oikawa: um

 

Hanamaki: eXCUSE YOU

 

Matsukawa: is this how you treat your senpais

 

Iwaizumi: What did I even do

 

Kindaichi: ANYWAY

Oikawa-san?

 

Oikawa: Yes, my beloved kouhai?

 

Kindaichi: What's with the gc?

 

Oikawa: You see, Turnip-kun, as captain, it is tiring for me to constantly badger each of you individually about games and practice. So, I had this magical idea of creating a group to feed in all of the important info ( ´ ▽ ` )ノ

 

Iwaizumi: will you stop with the kaomojis

 

Hanamaki: Seconded ☆*:.。. o(≧▽≦)o .。.:*☆

 

Matsukawa: Thirded （＾◇＾）

 

Yahaba: Why are you all like this

 

 

Kyoutani: smh @ Hanamaki-san and Matsukawa-san

 

Matsukawa: r00d

 

Hanamaki: hey

 

Hanamaki: hey issei

 

Hanamaki: hey watch this

 

_**Hanamaki** changed **Oikawa** 's display name to **Oinks** _

 

Oinks: MAKKI

 

_**Oinks** changed **Oinks'** display name to **Oiks** _

 

Oiks: better

 

_**Oiks** changed **Iwaizumi'** s display name to **Iwa-chan** _

 

Iwa-chan: Shittykawa are you fr

 

Watari: okay let's not

 

Yahaba: agreed

 

Watari: we all know what happened last time

 

Matsukawa: HUSH CHILD

 

Watari: ???

 

Iwa-chan:

 

Matsukawa:

 

Hanamaki:

 

Watari:

 

Yahaba:

 

Kyoutani:

 

Kindaichi:

 

Kunimi:

 

Oiks:

 

Oiks: WHAT LAST TIME

 

Matsukawa: nO NOTHING

 

Hanamaki: ABSOLUTELY NOTHING

 

Kindaichi: ???  There was a gc a while back, Hanamaki-san and Matsukawa-san kept changing everyone's names so we just gave up

you don't remember??

 

Iwa-chan: kindaichi, I suggest that your fingers do not move an inch across your keyboard, or else I will have to take extreme measures

 

Kindaichi: but I was just asking oikawa if he remembered??

 

Iwa-chan: ~~sigh~~

 

Hanamaki: he doesn't remember, because he wasn't there

 

_**Iwa-chan** added **Kageyama** to **Seijoh（≧∇≦）** _

 

Kageyama: what

 

Iwa-chan: extreme measures

 

Kageyama: Hey Iwaizumi-san

 

Iwa-chan: Hey

 

Oiks: TOBIO-CHAN~~~

 

Kageyama:

 

Oiks: well that was rude

 

Kageyama: says you

 

Oiks: wHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN

 

Oiks: Iwa-chan, help me :c

 

Iwa-chan: gotta side with the kid here

 

Oiks: IWA-CHAN~

 

Iwa-chan: you treated him like shit, man

 

Kageyama: ^^ ~~but you said this called for extreme measure and then added me,,,,, rude~~

 

Oiks: but iwa-chan~ I’ve changed!

 

Iwa-chan: okay then

 

Oiks: was it necessary for tobio to be here

 

Iwa-chan: Blame Kindaichi

 

Kindaichi: yes blame the turnip, _thanks dad_

 

Kageyama: bITch what do you mean ‘dad’

 

Kindaichi: team dad

 

Kindaichi: ring a bell?

 

Kindaich: probably not

 

Kindaichi: I know the word team might be something you haven’t heard of, but you’ll get it someday

 

Kageyama: i guess first impressions stick…. Huh

 

Kunimi: You know damn well they do

 

Kageyama: Anyway, Iwaizumi-san is sUCh a mom

 

Hanamaki: I like this kid

 

Matsukawa: Me too

 

Watari: Can we keep him?

 

Oiks: AbSoLuTeLy NoT

 

Kageyama: Yeah, sorry guys. I have a crow family of my own :)

 

Kunimi: Holy shit

 

Kindaichi: what

 

Kindaichi: WhAT

 

Kageyama: aNYWAY CAN WE GET BACK ON TRACK

 

Kageyama: Aoba=Green Leaves

Kageyama: so if Iwaizumi-san is the team mom (i mean obviously)

 

Kageyama: He’d be the leaf mom

 

_**Matsukawa** changed **Iwa-chan’** s display name to **Leaf Mom** _

 

Leaf Mom: I’m not against this

 

Oiks: Would this make me the team dad?

 

Hanamaki: What’re you implying? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Leaf Mom: What’re _you_ implying?

 

Matsukawa: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Oiks: Stop

 

Kageyama: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Oiks: TOBIO  


Kageyama added Nishinoya to Seijoh

 

Nishinoya: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Watari: is that Karasuno’s libero

 

Matsukawa: PUSH IT PUSH IT KARASUNO

 

Nishinoya: You betcha c: so i’ll assume you’re the leaf libero

 

Watari: That’s meeee

 

Watari: Wait why are you here?

 

Nishinoya: Kags said it was worth watching

 

Nishinoya: He said I should meet eyebrows-san and piggy-san

 

Matsukawa: is he talking about us

 

Hanamaki: probs

 

Kageyama: Read the whole convo, you’ll see what I mean

 

Hanamaki: welcome to the team, kiddo

 

Nishinoya: :3

 

Oiks: cat face?

 

Nishinoya: Obvs

 

Nishinoya: we should get that spikey haired cat daddy in here

 

Kageyama: is that Rocco from Nekoma

 

Nishinoya: No, Kuroo

 

Kageyama: same thing

 

Nishinoya: No

 

Nishinoya: Say.... you guys know him?

 

Leaf mom: Crappykawa does

 

Oiks: Lies

 

Hanamaki: wait is Kuroo the guy we found at your house in pink stilletos and booty shorts

 

Matsukawa: shit the guy with the spikey ass hair

 

Hanamaki: Yeee

 

Oiks: nO???????

 

Leaf mom: WHAT

 

Oiks: IT'S NOT WHAT IT SOUNDS LIKE I SWEAR

 

Leaf mom: explain. NOW.

 

Oiks: ah okay okay....

 

Oiks: He's a gogo dancer

 

Nishinoya: no

 

Watari: w h a t

 

Hanamaki: I thought I recognised him

 

Matsukawa: wait what

 

Hanamaki: nada nada

 

Kageyama: never mind that, i wanna know the full story

 

Nishinoya: Same

 

Leaf mom: S A M E

 

Oiks: okay well... Makki and I went to a gay bar a few months back, i met him, we've been friends ever since... he just wanted to know if he should keep the stilettos 

 

Hanamaki: there was no need to out me in the process

 

Matsukawa: it's not like no one knew you were gay anyway

 

Hanamaki: wHat?

 

Matsukawa: moving on

 

Matsukawa: are we  adding mr. spikey haired cat daddy gogo dancer

 

_**Kageyama** added **Kuroo** to  **Seijoh（≧∇≦）**_

 

Kuroo: what the fuck is a seijoh

 

Oiks: tetsu-chan MEAN!!!

 

Kageyama: Does owl dad know you're a gogo dancer?

 

Kuroo: WHAT


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroo: okay how does  _he_ know im a gogo dancer

Oiks: lol idk

Hanamaki: Bro you look great in booty shorts

Kuroo: oh I remember you

Matsukawa: and me?

Kuroo: eyebrows?

Matsukawa: ya

Kuroo: yeah

Hanamaki: Oikawa leaked the story of how we met you

Oiks: MAKKI SHH

Hanamaki: You out me, I out you. Simple.

Leaf mom: lets not do this

Kageyama: are you going to answer or

Kuroo: well

Oiks: owl dad dances with him

Kuroo: OIKAWA CAN YOU SHUSH

Oiks: what even is the point in shushing

Kuroo: whaddya mean

Oiks: he was gonna find out anyway

Hanamaki: True

Kageyama: can I hear the explanation?

Oiks: no but you can read it

Matsukawa: w o w 

Leaf mom: leave the kid alone

Nishinoya: we need backup

Kuroo: nope

_**Nishinoya** added  **Tanaka** to  **Seijoh （≧∇≦）**_

Tanaka: AYEEEEE

Nishinoya: RYUUUUUUUUUUUU

Oiks: I stg this is gonna turn into a Karasuno gc too

Tanaka: wait is that the great king

Nishinoya: yes

Tanaka: wait so why am  _i_   here

Kageyama: you're gonna hear an interesting story

Kuroo: do i have to

Kageyama: yes

Hanamaki: yes

Oiks: yes

Watari: yes

Yahaba: yes

Hanamaki: issei says yes too

Oiks: are you with him?

Hanamaki: yes

Kageyama: it's 11pm why are you with him

Tanaka: gay gay gay gay gAy

Hanamaki: well heckin heck

Matsukawa: you caught us

Nishinoya: wait no actually?

Hanamaki: boi yes

Leaf mom: oh please don't tell me you didn't know

Kageyama: know what??? i'm?????

Kindaichi: the fact that Hanamaki-san's dink dink was in Matsukawa's mouth about half an hour ago

Matsukawa: the kid's not wrong

Hanamaki: bro they did not need to know

Tanaka: don't call him bro when your dick was in his mouth thirty minutes ago

Tanaka: trust me

Tanaka: i did it once,,,,, he was pissed for a while

Matsukawa: it's ok baldie i stole his phone

Tanaka: what did you just call me

Yahaba: Kuroo-san probably thinks we've forgotten all about his story

Kuroo: are you kidding me

Yahaba: no

Yahaba: explain

Kuroo: I guess I have no choice

Kuroo: can I at least add Bokuto to help me explain

Kageyama: the more the merrier

Leaf mom: honestly how many people are we gonna add to this

oiks: you started it by adding Tobio-chan >_>

_**Kuroo** added  **Bokuto** to  **Seijoh （≧∇≦）**_

Bokuto: w hat

Kuroo: ok i have no time to explain but we need to tell the story as to how we have jobs as gogo dancers

Bokuto: i gotcha bro

Bokuto: so listen

Bokuto: kuroo and i wanna get into the same university right

Bokuto: and this university is rlly good but we were afriad we weren't gonna get the money in time

Nishinoya: lmao afriad

Kuroo: so we needed jobs

Bokuto: do you wanna say the crazy part or should i

Kuroo: you can

Bokuto: okay so ya know yaku

Nishinoya: yeah

Bokuto: his aunt opened a new nightclub that happens to be really close to where Kuroo lives

Kuroo: yeah

Bokuto: and so at this one game that yaku's aunt was there to see, she saw kuroo

Kuroo: and thought that i was very very very attractive ;)

Bokuto: yee boi and so she offered him a job as a visual

Kuroo: so i looked at the wages and i'd get a decent pay for being a visual

Kuroo: bUT

Kuroo: as a gogo dancer, you can get a better pay

Kuroo: and obviously i need the money, so i requested that job instead

Kuroo: a little bit of sweet talkin here and there, and i got ya boi bokuto a job

Bokuto: and Kuroo knows how to dance, like, super well

Kuroo: Indeed I do my guys

Bokuto: so he taught me a few things

Kuroo: and he's practically a natural

Bokuto: so things went really well and we get good money from dancing

Kageyama: that was a rollercoaster from  start to finish

Yahaba: Bokuto-san how are you so open about this?

Bokuto: nothin to be ashamed of, my man

Hanamaki: tbf now Bokuto was fantabulous at dancing, he gave his setter a nosebleed the night we were there

Kuroo: ya know bokuto doesnt actually know how that happened

Bokuto: yeah because like i was really sweaty and ew so i grabbed a towel and headed to the bar to grab some water and i saw akaashi and  _naturally_ i throw my hands in the air when i see him but i had the towel in my hand and also 0 energy so i whipped the towel over my shoulder and was like "hey, akaashi!" and he had a nosebleed?? like blood. everywhere.

Oiks: tell everyone what you were wearing

Bokuto:  umm a blue crop top that said "aye" on it and black booty shorts with those boot-heel things

Hanamaki: you look good in blue, come to seijoh

Bokuto: but everyone looks good in blue?

Tanaka: wait, Matsukawa-san, i thought you took Hanamaki-san's phone?

Hanamaki: He did, but now i have it and he's hiding from my in the bathroom

Yahaba:..... why?

Hanamaki: lets not go there right now

Leaf mom: what okay

Kageyama: Hinata wants to know what happened

Oiks: what

Oiks: are you with him? aT THIS TIME OF NIGHT?

Kageyama: yes

Leaf mom: oh goodness be safe please

_**Kageyama** added  **Hinata** to  **Seijoh （≧∇≦）**_

Hinata: okay explain

Bokuto: HINATA HEY

Hinata: shh i wanna hear their story

Hanamaki: okay but who said we're gonna tell

Hinata: me

Hanamaki: woah okay

Hinata: im waiting

Hanamaki: i threatened to put make up on him

Leaf mom: fucking 'ell of  course you did 

Oiks: LANGUAGE, IWA-CHAN!! There are minors!!!

Leaf mom: whatever

Oiks: If turnip-kun has the decency to use dink dink instead of inappropriate language then so should you

Kindaichi: thanks dad!!

Kageyama: i wanna know where the make up is from

Hanamaki: i love me some make up

Leaf mom: yeah no it looks really good on him,,,, unless he doesnt take it off for practice

Oiks: yea thats true because he never sets his make up or anything so it just kinda slides around his face

Hanamaki: i have everything but setting powder because that shit makes me look crusty af

Matsukawa: true

Hanamaki: BINCH WHAT GET YO ASS OUT HERE

Watari: i think shigeru is crying

Yahaba: im laughing what

Kyoutani: It looks like you're crying.

Watari: sounds like it too

Yahaba: i will send both of you home right now

Kyoutani: I thought we were supposed to be having fun.

Watari: idk what you expected kentarou

Watari: shigeru won't even let us near his room

Kunimi: Could you  _please_ talk about this elsewhere?  
Please?

Hinata: can i leave now

Oiks: damnn why chibi so salty tonight, tobio-chan what have you done

Bokuto: i genuinely thought he was tsukki for a sec

Hinata: ew why

Kageyama: Hinata, be polite

Hinata: what are you, my mom?

Kuroo: chibi-chan omf

Hinata: oh speaking of tsukki

Hinata: i'm sure he'd love to read your story of becoming a gogo dancer

_**Hinata** added **Tsukishima** to  **Seijoh （≧∇≦）**_

_**Tsukishima** declined invite._

_**Hinata** added  **Yamaguchi** to  **Seijoh （≧∇≦）**_

Yamaguchi: ah... what is this?

Hinata: Hey, Yamaguchi-kun!! Can you add Tsukishima to the chat?

Yamaguchi: Uh, he said he doesn't want to

Hinata: Let him know that there is blackmail material for cat dad and owl dad

Yamaguchi: ok what -Tsukishima

Hinata: scroll up, give everything a good read, and come back

 

Yamaguchi: ok what the fuck -T

Hinata: ikr hehe

Yamaguchi: i'd be lying if i said i didn't want to see that

Leaf mom: honestly me too

Yamaguchi: but... you know sugawara-senpai works there too?

Kageyama: Yamaguchi why do you know this

Yamaguchi: Yaku-san and Sugawara-senpai are close friends, Sugawara-senpai needs money for University and I've also been there a couple of times

Leaf mom: aren't you underage?

Yamaguchi: well.... yes, but...

Hinata: Yamaguchi-kun knows how to have a good time!!

Bokuto: well would ya look at that, chibi-chan has definitely lightened up

Yamaguchi: ah, i shouldn't have been the one to tell you guys this, you should hear it from him

_**Yamaguchii** added  **Sugawara** to  **Seijoh （≧∇≦）**_

Kageyama: um, i dont think adding him was the smartest idea


	3. Chapter 3

Sugawara: Okay what is going on

Kuroo: Yamaguchi spilled

Sugawara: oh 

Sugawara: oh well

Kuroo: 'oh well'?

Sugawara: I don't really mind

Bokuto: i told yall it was nothin to be ashamed of

Hinata: Does dad know?

Sugawara: heh... um, yes.

Yamaguchi: I mean, obviously. Sawamura-san probably saw Sugawara-san in a bralette and booty shorts a long while before he started working as a gogo dancer -T

Kuroo: tSUkki OMg

Yamaguchi: Tell me I'm wrong. -T

Oiks: can we just add salty because i cant imagine freckles saying such,,,,, things and it's fucking with my head  (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

Yamaguchi: Hm, maybe later. Tsukki and I are heading to sleep now

Hinata: 'sleep'

Sugawara: HINATA NO

Yamaguchi; Hinata yes

Sugawara: whTA

_**Sugawara** added  **Sawamura Daichi** to  **Seijoh （≧∇≦）**_

Sugawara: DAICHI ARE YOU SEEING THIS

Sawamura Daichi: Seeing what?

Sawamura Daichi: Oh.

Sawamura Daichi: I mean, as long as it's legal.

Sugawara: DAICHI

Sawamura Daichi: No need to screech, Asahi is sleeping

Sugawara: BUT THEY'RE CHILDREN

Sawamura Daichi: It's legal. I don't care what they do, as long as they're safe.

Yamaguchi: Thank you, Dadchi-san!

Yamaguchi: fuck daichi-san***

Yamaguchi: you know what same thing

Sawamura Daichi: You guys have protection?

Sawamura Daichi: Like the condoms, the lube...

Yamaguhci: We're good, captain!

Kuroo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Oiks: damn, freckles got us bamboozled

Yamaguchi: 'night yall

Sawamura Daichi: also what's this about me seeing suga in a bralette

Sugawara: DAICHI

Kuroo: lmao sawamura-kun

Kuroo: don't deny it

Sawamura Daichi: I'm not denying it

Sawamura Daichi: Suga kicked me

Oiks: i'd be lying if i said i've never thought about koushi in a bralette

Sugawara: whats with the first name basis

Oiks: i mean

Oiks: iwa-chan doesn't let me call him Hajime so i need a replacement

Leaf mom: WHY ARE YOU SO SHALLOW, TRASHYKAWA

Oiks:  _IWA-CHAN T_T_

Leaf mom: But tbh

Leaf mom: I can see sugawara rocking a bralette

Sawamura Daichi: I  _have_ seen suga rocking a bralette

Bokuto: you know who i've seen rocking a bralette

_**Bokuto** added  **Akaashi** to  **Seijoh （≧∇≦）**_

Akaashi: What? _  
_

Bokuto: yes

Bokuto: you will never see anything better

Kuroo: true

Oiks: someone tell me why i'm imagining Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi as a really hot ot3 rn like i can sooooooo see it

Akaashi: Bokuto just snorted

Leaf mom: what's that supposed to mean

Kuroo: ;)

_**Kuroo** added  **Kenma K** to  **Seijoh （≧∇≦）**_

Kenma K: what

Kuroo: okay let's just

Oiks: wait what happened to makki and mattsun

Leaf mom: i dont think i wanna know tbh

Watari: honestly me neither

Kindaichi: dink dink dinkity donk

Kunimi: Kindaichi please sleep

Kunimi: the light is distracting

Leaf mom: why is everyone with their s/o's tonight

Oiks: because it's a national holiday and no one has anything better to do

Kindaichi: so they do the dink dink

Oiks: pretty much

Leaf mom: please dont be vulgar, Kindaichi-kun

Kindaichi: yes, Iwaizumi-san

Sugawara: it's relieving to know ou're taking care of your kids, Iwaizumi

Leaf mom: yes, unlike  _someone_

Oiks: excuse me

Kenma K: Bokuto-san and Keiji just arrived and interrupted Kuroo and I

Sawamura Daichi: interrupted what, exactly?

Kuroo: oh thats a secret

Tanaka: ennoshita won't answer my calls im going to cry

Oiks: who 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> filler filler filler filler filler filler filler

Tanaka: bitch whaddya mean who

Oiks: i mean what i said who tf is noendershitter

Tanaka: his name is ennoshita

Oiks: yeah that

Sugawara: he’s a second year on our team. Once us third years retire, he’ll become captain

Oiks: oh

Oiks: wait is he the short one

Nishinoya: no thats me

Oiks: oh so the baldie

Tanaka: no thats me

Oiks: no the _other_ one

Tanaka: thats narita

Oiks: is that not all the second years

Tanaka: no theres also kinoshita and ennoshita

Oiks: they both have noshit in their names and i feel victimised 

Leaf mom: w h y  a r e  y o u  l i k e  t h i s

Watari: shigeru, kentarou and i are heading to bed, night yall

Oiks: oh

Oiks: goodnight

Leaf mom: goodnight, be safe!

Yahaba: we aren’t that irresponsible, Iwaizumi-san

Leaf mom: ok ok

Kageyama: wait so how many people are still online?

Nishinoya: well theres, me, ryuu, you, hinata, oikawa, iwaizumi, daichi and sugawara

Sugawara: what happened to kuroo, bokuto, akaashi and kozume?

Sawamura Daichi: lets not think about that considering Bokuto and Akaashi interrupted something secret between kozume and kuroo

Sawamura Daichi: and well

Sawamura Daichi: no thanks

Sugawara: ahahahahahaahahaha no ok true

Oiks: wait kindaichi and kunimi are sleeping right

Leaf mom: yes

Oiks: right i was confused

Kageyama: hinata is getting sleepy so i think we’re gonna go too

Oiks: why is he suddenly so sleepy he was shooting fire an hour ago

Kageyama: sugar rush

Nishinoya: go shouyou!!

Hinata: woo

Sawamura Daichi: that was the least enthusiastic woo ever

Hinata: but dad im tired

Hinata: dont be mean dad

Kageyama: i think im gonna have to carry his ass upstairs

Oiks: not the only thing he’ll be doing with that ass  ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)

Sugawara: THEYRE CHILDREN OMFG

Sugawara: NO MORE

Kageyama: i can promise you this is the only thing ill be doing with that ass because hes getting annoying

Hinata: its not myyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy fault that i left my bag at home

Kageyama: turn off your phone and wait goddamn it i’ll find something

Hinata: ok ok

Tanaka: as soon as ennoshita learns how to pick up his goddamn phone i’ll be leaving too

_**Nishinoya** added  **Ennoshita** to  **Seijoh （≧∇≦）**_

Ennoshita: what

Nishinoya: answer ryuu’s calls

Ennoshita: i cant

Nishinoya: why

Ennoshita: im with kiyoko and yachi and they’re giving me clothes to try on

Nishinoya: lmao what why

Ennoshita: we’re having a dance competition

Ennoshita: Tanaka im still surprised that you didn’t come

Tanaka: what

Tanaka: whaddya mean

Ennoshita: didnt yachi tell you?

Tanaka: what no

Ennoshita: damn it, she was supposed to

Ennoshita: crap im sorry, i’ll come over now

Ennoshita: tho be aware that im wearing the most revealing clothes in the world,,,,, you might see smth you dont wanna see

Oiks: i doubt that

Tanaka: whats that supposed to mean

Oiks: haha nothin

Tanaka: anyway, since ennoshita is comin over i’ll have to go, night yall

Oiks: night

Leaf mom: night

Sugawara: night

Sawamura Daichi: night

Matsukawa: night

Hanamaki: night

Leaf mom: oh you guys are back

Hanamaki: you bet we are

 

Oiks: where were you guys?

Matsukawa: ahhh secrets, secrets

Oiks: you guys were gone for almost 2 full chapters

Hanamaki: chapters?

Matsukawa: chapters of what

Oiks: nvm

Matsukawa: what did we miss

Oiks: go read for yourselves

Hanamaki: oki doki

Leaf mom: dorks

Oiks: cute dorks

Leaf mom: very cute dorks

Oiks: hey what happened to the rest of karasuno

Leaf mom: it’s only us and those two nerds online know

Oiks: they didnt even say goodnight (｡T ω T｡)

Leaf mom: oh well

Leaf mom: theyll probs be online tomorrow

Leaf mom: dumbass are you crying

Oiks: no!!!

leaf mom: then what are you doing

Oiks: im sick okay fuck you

Leaf mom: oh you're sick? I guess no kisses for you then

Oiks: iwa-chan o(〒﹏〒)o

Leaf mom: how am i supposed to take care of you if we're both sick

Oiks: ok maybe i lied

Oiks: iwa-chan hug me

Leaf mom: why'd you gotta be so emotional

Oiks: just come here goddamnit i want kisses

Hanamaki: hey i want kisses too

Matsukawa: well if you didn't lock yourself in the bathroom then maybe you would get kisses

Matsukawa: if you come out, we can cuddle and watch mulan

Hanamaki: omg really!?

Matsukawa: yes cmon

Hanamaki: yeshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm glad that you're enjoying it all so far. Honestly, I need to emphasize that there is no real plot to this. It's just some willy nilly messages throughout the country's high school volleyball teams and i'm starting to get as many people in as possible. This chapter was just a bit of tying up some loose ends, you might've been able to tell.  
> I am very very sorry if i've mischaracterised anyone or if they seem OOC at any point, I'm trying my best!!


	5. Chapter 5

Oiks: Goooood morning good morning~~~!!

Tanaka: morning

Oiks: what, shiny-kun, why're you awake so early?

Oiks: it's 5:30am

Tanaka: haven't slept yet

Oiks: oh

Oiks: I only slept a couple hours because everyone left at around 1am and iwa-chan and i were awake for about an hour after that

Tanaka: nice

Oiks: ...

Oiks: Shiny-kun, you ok? you seem a bit, um, not okay

Tanaka: eh? no no i'm good, just pretty tired, you know?

Oiks: shouldn't you get some sleep?

Tanaka: haha probably, but later

Oiks: why not now?

Tanaka: im waiting for ennoshita

Oiks: oh right, but didnt he go over last night?

Tanaka: hm? oh yeah. no he's here with me now but we were doing stuff and now he's changing so im waiting for him to come back

Oiks: christ what were you doing for the last four hours

Tanaka: im not sure you wanna know, but i dont regret it.

Tanaka: my ohysically tired but the adrenaline is keeping me awake, you know?

Oiks: oh my god sleep you cant type for shit

Oiks: but yeah i get ya

Oiks: wait wait wait

Oiks: were you guys fucking for these last four hours?

Oiks: I'd be surprised if you could walk

Tanaka: no, we werent fucking oml

Tanaka: we're not even dating?

Oiks: lol oops

Tanaka: wait were you implying that im the bottom

Tanaka: rlly

Oiks: i mean

Oiks: enno-whats his face seems like he's be quite the top

Tanaka: now you're just fucking with me

Oiks:no

Oiks: ennoshita is the one fucking with you

Tanaka: I STG

Oiks: no no im kidding tho, i dont even know him so i cant judge

Tanaka: the shallow grand king himself is saying he cant judge

Oiks: im tired shush

Tanaka: ennoshita's back so imma ditch you now

Oiks: o ok

Kunimi: CAN YOU GUYS SHUT UP

Tanaka: well ur awake now so what's the point

Kunimi: Kindaichi is sleeping ya know

Tanaka: mute his phone and talk to the grand king before he gets lonely

Kunimi: ok sure

Tanaka: bye guys

Oiks: ciao!!

Kunimi: ye bye

Oiks: Sooo curtain-chan!! How are you?

Kunimi: i was fine before baldie mcgee woke me up

Oiks: ahhh, sorry!! it was my fault too

Kunimi: ah, no Oikawa-san. please do not apologise

Oiks: okayyyyy okay

Oiks: OH!! Curtain-chan, how are things going with Turnip-kun??

Kunimi: hehe what

Oiks: c'mon!!!! we all know you're a thing, now

Oiks: c'mon

Oiks: tell your senpai how it came to be!!

Kunimi: ahh... well

Kunimi: Watari-san actually pointed somethings out to me that he thought meant Kindaichi liked me

Oiks: for example...?

Kunimi: he'd look at me a lot

Oiks: is that not lowkey stalking

Kunimi: he'd blush when i talk to him and you know, all that stuff

Oiks: awwwwww

Kunimi: so i guess i confronted him and we've been dating since

Oiks: young love~~

Kunimi: he's a really good boyfriend too!

Oiks: how so?

Kunimi: he's kind, polite, he doesnt judge me and he's being himself around me

Kunimi: he also looks super cute when he's sleeping because his hair is down!!!!!!

Oiks: omg send a pic?

Kunimi: thats lowkey stalking

Oiks: -_-

Oiks: so his hair doesn't naturally stand up

Kunimi: no???? just like your hair, it takes a lot of effort

Oiks: pls dont compare my hair to his

Kunimi: im curious as to how he'd look with your hair actually

Oiks: lol no pls dont make me think bout it

Kunimi: heheheh ok ok

Leaf mom: what is goin on

Oiks: Iwa-chan!! come downstairs quick, i made pancakes!!

Leaf mom: srsly

Oiks: yes yes come on before i gobble them all up!!!

Kunimi: ok well imma go back to sleep, 

Leaf mom: ok

Oiks: cmon iwa-chan hurry!! we have to meet makki and mattsun in an hour, hurry!!!!

Leaf mom: we do?

Oiks: we do!!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Tanaka** added **Ennoshita, Shimizu** and  **Yachi** to  **Seijoh （≧∇≦）**_

Tanaka: did everyone get home ok?

Ennoshita: yes

Shimizu: Yes, thank you, Tanaka-kun

Yachi: Yes!! Thank you!

Tanaka: alright, good

Oiks: ENNOSHITA

Ennoshita:Oikawa-san?

Oiks: IWA-CHAN HE KNOWS WHO I AM

Ennoshita: i do, yes

Leaf mom: who   _doesn't_ know you

Oiks: BUT ENNOSHITA!!!

Ennoshita: is there something I can help you with... or...?

Oiks: I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!!!

Ennoshita: ohh, um, why?

Oiks: FOR YOU AND SHINY-KUN, OBVS!!!!

Tanaka: what

Oiks: YA KNOW??? YOUR RELATIONSHIP??

Tanaka: what relationship

Ennoshita: ya lmao

Oiks: dont hide it!!! yall were having the gayest time together last night???!!!!

Ennoshita: um i mean

Tanaka: techinically ya

Oiks: YE!!! 

Shimizu: Oikawa-kun, I hope you aren't implying that Tanaka and Ennoshita were

Shimizu: You know...

Oiks: of course thats what im implying

Shimizu: Hitoka-chan and I can safely say that Tanaka and Ennoshita were not participating in the do

Oiks: damn it

Oiks: but you said you were doing gay stuff

Yachi: hehe

Tanaka: hahah well

Ennoshita: my fragile masculinity doesnt want to be damaged

Tanaka: ok lets not then

Ennoshita: thank the lord

Oiks: :c

Kageyama: Oikawa-san is  sad 

Kageyama: my time has come

Oiks: TOBIO-CHAN T_T

Kageyama: now you know how i feel

Leaf mom: Oikawa Tooru, if your ass is not by this front door in thirty seconds, I am leaving without you

Kageyama: thank fuck

Oiks: tobio why :c

Oiks: why cant be we be friends

Kageyama: i think the fuck not

Leaf mom: bye tooru

Oiks:no WAIT

Kageyama:  pahaha Iwaizumi-san just go

Tanaka: lmao ye he can drive cant he

Leaf mom: um

Leaf mom: uM

Kageyama: what?

Leaf mom: hejust fell down the damn stairs

Tanaka: fucking nonce

Ennoshita: doesnt that mean rapist

Tanaka: shit i think so

Tanaka: whoops sorry i didnt mean that

Leaf mom: @Hanamaki @Matsukawa , you guys are gonna have to come to tooru's house

Hanamaki: are you serious?

Matsukawa: surely it's not that bad?

Leaf mom: his knee

Kageyama: oh shit

Kageyama: fuck it i'm coming too

Kageyama: @Hinata hey, are you finished changing, we need to go

Leaf mom: Kageyama, you dont need to come

Kageyama: yes i do

Leaf mom: you'll stress him out

Kageyama: i know what to do

Leaf mom: how do you know?

Kageyama: just trust me, okay?

Hinata: kageyama, im in ur room, you need anything?

Kageyama: grab my jacket and my wallet

Hinata: aight

 

Leaf mom: kageyama how did you  know what to do

Kageyama: haha experience

Leaf mom: wait you also have a knee injury?

Kageyama: no no but my friend daiki does

Kindaichi: 'friend'

Kageyama: shush it will you

Kageyama: anyway my friend daiki used to play basketball when we were in middle school

Kageyama: he plays volleyball now

Kageyama: and we met once when we had that on practice match against his middle school in Eastern Bourne?

Kunimi: man thats miles away

Kageyama: ye so we talk often and he joined the volleyball team this year

Kageyama: and his legs are rlly bad so he gets injured a lot

Kageyama: so sometimes, during the vacation, i visit him in eastern bourne and help him

Leaf mom: what team

Kageyama: team bear

Hinata: no way!!! the one with the ranked co-ed player

Kageyama: ya

Leaf mom: well im glad everything sorted itself out

Oiks: ah, thanks for your help kageyama

Kageyama: no problem, be careful

Kageyama: if you wanna make it into the national team, do the things i sent you on pm

Oiks: why are you being so caring

Kageyama: lol idk, i want to play on the same team as you again

Oiks: you cocky prick

Oiks: thank you

Oiks: can we keep him

Sawamura Daichi: no

Hinata: he's ours

Tanaka: and only ours 

Yamaguchi: until he graduates anyway

Yamaguchi: can he just leave, take him, pls -T

Hinata: tsukishima!!! you better not mean that

Yamaguchi: oh i dont -T

Sugawara: ye no we're keeping him

Sugawara: back off

Oiks: ok ok chilllllll

Hanamaki: Aye Kageyama, Iwaizumi wants you to send him the stuff you sent oikawa to make sure he does it

Kageyama: sure sure

Kageyama: wait does he have a stabiliser

Oiks: ya

Matsukawa: I can't believe you refuse to do physiotherapy but you're doing  _this_

Oiks: I trust kageyama more than i trust some lanky ol' doctor

Kageyama: im touched

Oiks: dont be

Kageyama: i wasnt

Kageyama: i was being sarcastic

Hinata: does anyone know a daishou suguru

Oiks: snek boi?

Hinata: lol idk

Hinata: he asked me to be added to the chat

Oiks: wtf why

Hinata: he said it was urgent

Oiks: right fine

_**Hinata** added  **Daishou**  to **Seijoh （≧∇≦)**_

Daishou: LISTEN

Daishou: I WAS ON THE BUS

Daishou: I SEE THAT BLOODY CAT MAN WITH HIS SETTER AND THOSE TWO HOOT HOOTS

Daishou: PRACTICALLY EMPTY BUS

Daishou: THEYRE ALL PRACTICALLY SITTING ON EACH OTHER

Daishou: THEY HAVENT EVEN SEE ME YET THIS IS BRILLIANT

Hinata: how did you get my number

Daishou: my boyfriend

Hinata: which is who

Daishou: ???

Daishou: Terushima Yuuji??

Shimizu: Oh fuck no


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara: is that even legal
> 
> Ennoshita: probably not no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they keep saying 'honey' and i apologise for that

Shimizu: you're dating him

Shimizu: honey what

Daishou: still cant believe you turned him down

Shimizu: he's an asshole

Daishou: i mean at first but when you get past the number thing hes cool

Shimizu: still wouldnt

Daishou: what why

Shimizu: im gay

Shimizu: and i have a girlfriend

Yachi: hi yes thats me

Daishou: incredible

Oiks: ok honey but tobio and i were having a touching moment 

Oiks: i dont appreciate your interruption mr snape

Daushou: i

Oiks: tho

Oiks: i wanna hear more about those four

Daishou: teru's pulling faces at them

Daishou: pudding cat is leaning against pretty hoot 

Daishou: pretty hoot's hand is on big hoots thigh

Daishou: tho i cant blame him

Daishou: big hoot has some killer thighs

Daishou: and then kuroo and him are practically on top of each other

Daishou: they're all too in love to notice teru

Sugawara: where are you guys heading?

Daishou: lol we dont know

Daishou: we saw this so we hopped on the bus to observe

Kunimi: thats low key stalking

Oiks: KUNIMI WHY T_T

Kunimi: :)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sugawara: @everyone we're having a sleepover at ennoshita's house

Ennoshita: why does it have to be my house

Sugawara: because it's gigantic and you're the next captain

Sawamura Daichi: and we'd appreciate it very much

Ennoshita: ffff ok

Oiks: what do you mean by everyone

Leaf mom: not you

Oiks: Iwa-chan T_T

Sugawara: everyone in this gc you nimbus

Oiks: did you just use nimbus as an insult

Sugawara: yes i did 

Sugawara: ok anyway, anyone in this gc is invited,

Daishou: yall live in miyagi thats not fair

Kuroo: yeah

Daishou: oh hey

Kuroo: ew

Daishou: asshole

Sugawara: i mean if yall city folks wanna come down to miyagi that would be great

Ennoshita: i like my house ok please be careful

Sugawara: ennoshita i really hope your parents gonna aren't home

Ennoshita: i live alone

Hinata: WHAT?!??!?!?!??!

Ennoshita: its a long story but yeah

Sugawara: is that even legal

Ennoshita: probably not no

Sugawara: ANYWAY so if you're interested, pm me, daichi or ennoshita and we'll send you the address. please bring pyjamas, a sleeping bag, a change of clothes, a bathing suit and all third years bring your IDs

Oiks: why do we need ID?

Sugawara: you'll see

Oiks: what ok

_**Kageyama** added **Ushijima**  to **Seijoh （≧∇≦)**_

Kageyama: welcome ushiwaka-san

Ushijima: i would rather die than be in a seijoh group chat

Leaf mom: honestly me too

Ushijima: wait kageyama isnt in seijoh

Kageyama: correct

Sugawara: neither are 60% of this gc

Ushijima: oh

Ushijima: so why am i  here

Kageyama:  youre invited to our sleepover

Ushijima: oh really?!

Ushijima: i've never been to one before!!

Kageyama: you can come to ours

Ushijima: i'd love to!! send me the address, please? and,, can I bring Tendou

Sugawara: YES

Sawamura Daichi: this is going to be a mess

Hinata: THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN!!!!

Sugawara: ok ok so if you intend on coming, it's next friday. meet at ennoshita's house at 5pm.

Sugawara: feel free to bring friends!! the more the merrier

Ennoshita: i swear to god if any of you break anything i will kill you

Ennoshita: also, no alcohol

Matsukawa: how would we even get alcohol, we're all underage

Daishou: get the big jesus guy from karasuno to buy it

Matsukawa: shit ur right

Matsukawa: captain i like this one

Oiks: o

Nishinoya: asahi would never

Nishinoya: how dare you speak of him this way 

Sawamura Daichi: wait how come Asahi isn't in this chat

Kageyama: who knows

_**Kageyama** added  **Asahi**  to **Seijoh （≧∇≦)**_

Kageyama: it's almost the whole of karasuno

Ennoshita: ye we just need kinoshita and nartial

Ennoshita: narita** wtf

Matsukawa: Takahiro and Oikawa just snorted in unison

Leaf mom: quite interesting if i do say so myself

Matsukawa: tch

Yamaguchi: fuck off eyebrows thats my thing - T

Matsukawa: pls dont call me eyebrows

Yamaguchi: what else am i supposed to call you? u look like you stole Shirtorizawa's coach's eyebrows matie -T

Oiks: oh my god he's right

Oiks: MAKKI UR DATING THE SHIRATORIZAWA COACH

Hanamaki: well then

Hanamaki: old man is pretty damn good in bed for an oldie

Leaf mom: hanamaki, why

Matsukawa: thanks b

Oiks: was makki not the one calling me out for outing him last night

Leaf mom: oh cmon what difference did it make

Matsukawa: everyone knew

Hanamaki: it's not my fault Kuroo is really fucking hot

Kuroo: i am really fucking hot

Kuroo: speaking of which

Kuroo: what colour thigh highs do i get? the whitey silver ones or the pinkish one

Hanamaki: PINK

Matsukawa: pink

Oiks: pink

Leaf mom: whatever you prefer

Hinata: PINKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Hinata: bokuto looks really good in white thigh highs btw

Sugawara: hinata why do you know this

Hinata: suga-san, he looks almost as good as you in that one leathery outfit

Sawamura Daichi: HINATA

Sugawara: WHY DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS

Hinata: hm? 

Kuroo: Bokuto thanks you, Hinata

Hinata: hahaha yay

Sugawara: aye mister, you arent allowed to the sleepover unless you tell us about how you know

Sugawara: because those two outfits were on completely different nights

Sugawara: which means you've been at least twice

Hinata: and?

Sugawara: YOURE UNDERAGE

Hinata: so is yamaguchi

Yamaguchi: he has a point

Hinata: and im the eldest first year

Sugawara: we are having a meeting tomorrow, mister

Hinata: aight

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a mess im honestly so sorry


	8. Chapter 8

**Groupchat died after this, so it's Monday evening after school**

Ushijjima: What?

Ushijima: Why am I in a Seijoh group chat?

Kageyama: did we not talk about this yesterday?

Ushijima: No, I did not have my phone yesterday.

Oiks: thats pretty fuckn weird

Oiks: then again so are you

Ushijima: Oikawa, why must you act this way towards me?

Oiks: *snorts*

Kageyama: youre in our group because we wanted to invite you to our sleepover

Ushijima: What? Why is that?

Oiks: you seemed p hyped about it yesterday, what happened

Ushijima: Oikawa, I have said that I did not have my phone yesterday.

Oiks: so then who was hyped

Ushijima: I'm not sure. Though, it was at Tendou's house so it could quite possibly be him.

Kageyama: he did ask if he could be tendou, and he was very excited because he had never been to one

Ushijima: I will speak to Tendou. I am interested in the sleepover.

Ushijima: Goodbye.

Oiks: well that was fun

Oiks: im not coming to the sleepover i dont think

Leaf mom: good

Oiks: IWA-CHAN T_T

Leaf mom: wait so why aren't you coming?

Oiks: ah well

Oiks: 1) ushiwaka-chan is gonna be there,, no thank

Oiks: 2) i have legit study plans that night because i need to get my shit together

Leaf mom: oh okay, Mattsun is staying home to study too, maybe you two can study together

Matsukawa: sounds good to me

Oiks: sure sure

Oiks: so makki is going to the sleepover?

Hanamaki: hell ye

Hanamaki: what if i wear thigh highs just to piss you guys off

Kageyama: why would that piss them off

Hanamaki: because oikawa and issei both have a secret appreciation of me in thigh highs

Hanamaki: so if i wore them for everyone but them to see

Hanamaki: it would be G R E A T 

Oiks: ok no because then iwa-chan gets to enjoy it

Leaf mom: congrats genius, thats why im going

Oiks: :c

Hanamaki: @Sugawara can I wear thigh highs

Hanamaki:

Hanamaki: why isn't he replying

Kageyama: he's at a meeting

Hanamaki: oh shit the one with shrimpy?

Kageyama: im assuming so since im still waiting for him

Matsukawa: w h y it's like almost 8pm

Kageyama: a boyfriends gotta do what a boyfriends gotta do ya feel

Oiks: i feel

Leaf mom: tch

Yamaguchi: COULD YOU NOT -T

Kageyama: Tsukishima, youre more active than Yamaguchi so why not just add yourself

Yamaguchi: ew why would i -T

Sawamura Daichi: are you two coming to the sleep over

Yamaguchi: I am!!

Yamaguchi: unfortunately me too -T

Kuroo: Bokuto and Akaashi are headin down to Miyagi

Hinata: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Oiks: oi chibi how was the meeting

Hinata: um

Hinata: Suga-san?

Sugawara: he knows what he need to know

Oiks: oi koushi i have a question

Sugawara: which is..?

Oiks:if the club is up in tokyo, how do you work there? and how have hinata and yamaguchi been? since like makki and i were in tokyo by accidentally taking a train there

Hinata: how do you accidentally take a train somewhere

Oiks: bought a random ticket

Hinata: damn rich people

Sugawara: i take a train there on friday evening and come back at 3am on mondays

Oiks: its not too expensive?

Sugawara: work pays for it

Oiks: woahhhhhhhh

Oiks: and you shrimpo

Oiks: do we get to hear to story

Hinata: no

Oiks: :/

Kunimi: Kindaichi and I wanna come to the sleepover, is that alright?

Sugawara: sure thing!!

Akaashi: so who's going?

Sugawara: me, ennoshita, daichi, iwaizumi, hanamaki, kunimi, kindaichi, the seijoh second years, ushijima and tendou, akaashi and bokuto, hinata, yamaguchi and tsukishima,

Akaashi: no kageyama?

Kageyama: no, i have to study too :/

Yamaguchi: i think you killed tsukki he cant breathe

Oiks: lmao

Matsukawa: well i guess if youre really struggling then it wouldnt hurt for you to join us

Kageyama: oh, really?

Matsukawa: ye itll be fun

Oiks: i didnt agree to this

Matsukawa: we're going to my house so its my choice

Bokuto: should we bring games???!!!!???!!!?

Sugawara: if you want

Sugawara: but please make sure you bring bathing suits

Yachi: Kiyoko and I will be coming too!!!!

Shimizu: yee

Tanaka: me, noya and asahi are coming too

Sugawara: ennoshita do you have room for everyone

Ennoshita: ye

Asahi: hi

Nishinoya: HE DID IT

Akaashi: what did he do

Tanaka: he's been lurking because he wanted to tell yall something hella funny but he felt too awkward

Asahi: it's, uh, not really that funny...

Nishinoya: yes it is!! cmon Asahi-san!!!

Sugawara: why does noya have more respect for asahi than me =.=

Ennoshita: W HEEZing

Sawamura Daichi: are we missing something here?

Tanaka: YES????

Nishinoya: and yall told me it was obvious

Hinata: it is

_**Daishou** added  **Terushima** to  **Seijoh （≧∇≦）**_

Daishou: can we come

Sugawara: why? you barely know us

Daishou: teru knows yall

Terushima: yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Sugawawara: fine, sure, i guess

Sugawara: so heres the plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so ready for this


	9. Chapter 9

Sugawara: the people who intend on coming are: Me, Ennoshita, Daichi, Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, Kunimi, Kindaichi, Ushijima, Tendou, Akaashi, Bokuto, Hinata, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, Yachi, Shimizu, Nishinoya, Asahi, Tanaka, Terushima and Daishou

Sugawara: thats 21 people

Sugawara: there are 6 rooms, here's who's with who

Sugawara: Nishinoya and Asahi  
Me and Daichi  
Kunimi and Kindaichi  
Tanaka and Ennoshita  
Tsukishima and Yamaguchi  
Yachi and Shimizu  
Ushijima and Tendou

Sugawara: Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, Bokuto, Akaashi, Terushima, Daishou and Hinata will be staying in the living room, so bring a sleeping bag

Sugawara: if ya dont wanna be in a room with someone you can just sleep in the living room, cool?

Leaf mom: yeah

_**Sugawara** pinned a message to the chat_

Hanamaki: i am so  _hyped_

Sugawara: @Bokuto @Akaashi when do you guys plan on comin over?

Akaashi: we'll arrive in miyagi thursday night, and we'll be staying at hinata's house for the night

Sugawara: alright

Daishou: i cant believe kenma and kuroo arent coming 

Kuroo: we,,, have other plans? my fam and i are headin to the uk on friday night

Kuroo: and we're gonna tell kenmas parents about

Kuroo: well

Bokuto: ALREADY??

Kuroo: my parents know, your parents know and so does akaashi's, so... it's about time you know?

Akaashi: everyones taken it well so far, so i doubt kenma's parents would be opposed to it

Daishou: i FUCKIN KNEW IT

Daishou: DID I NOT TELL YALL

Kenma K: what

Daishou: YOU 4 ARE DATING

Akaashi: we are

Akaashi: congrats

Sugawara: well, i hope everything goes well!! only a few days left guys, i wish you all luck

Akaashi: ee thanks

Bokuto: THANK YOU

Kuroo: thanks suga

Kenma K: thanks

Daishou: ok i was thinkin

Daishou: yaku

Daishou: does he not find it weird that his close friend is workin at his aunts club

Kuroo: i mean

Kuroo: he definitely doesnt see me the same way as he used to

Kuroo: but then again

Kuroo: nobody plans on forgetting how i look in thigh highs

Bokuto: true??

Hanamaki: true

Oiks: true

Yamaguchi: true

Yamaguchi: True -T

Hinata: true

Sugawara: HINATA

Hinata: sorry sorry

Sugawara: but yeah true

Kuroo: even tsukki says true

Kuroo: i mean

Kuroo: what can i say

Kuroo: yall havent seen akaashi and kenma in thigh highs tho

Sawamura Daichi: kEEP THAT TO YOURSELF

Hinata: ye this has to be PG-13

Sugawara: says hinata

Hinata: (ง︡'-'︠)ง

Sugawara: ok lets just move on

Hanamaki: so 

Hanamaki: listen

Hanamaki: i was on tumblr

Matsukawa: fucking nerd

Hanamaki: and i see a picture of oikawa and iwaizumi after a game

Hanamaki: nothing too weird, right?

Hanamaki: i look through the tags

Hanamaki: #iwaoi

Hanamaki: and so im interested

Hanamaki: and let me just say

Hanamaki: there is a lot of kinky shit of you guys

Leaf mom: wait what do you mean

Hanamaki: drawings and fics

Hanamaki: no one was creepin in ya bedrooms dw

Leaf mom: right ok

Hanamaki: are you  _implying_ that you and oiks do kinky shit

Leaf mom: hiro you  _know_ this

Hanamaki: fair enough

Matsukawa: might i repeat

Matsukawa: fucking nerd

Hanamaki: im your fucking nerd

Matsukawa: yes you are

Hanamaki: and you love me

Matsukawa: yes i do

Matsukawa: well im off since i have work to do

Matsukawa: talk to yall tomorrow

Oiks: me too, night yall

Sugawara: i guess i should be too then, gnight!

Kenma: wait how far is tokyo from miyagi

Hinata: 4 hour drive i think

Kenma: ok

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this was so short but i just need to get to the mini subplot i have planned okay


	10. Chapter 10

**THURSDAY MORNING: 5am**

Oiks: morning guys

Oiks: is literally no one awake

Oiks:

Oiks: YALL

Oiks: wake the fuck up

Oiks: what the fuck

Kenma K: im awake leave me alone now

Oiks: oh my god why are  _you_ awake

Kenma K: im playing video games

Oiks: oh my god child sLEEP

Kenma K: I have

Oiks: what??

Kenma K: I wake up early to play video games

Oiks: oh my god you  _dork_

Oiks: i dont think thats good for you

Oiks: come on, turn off the video games

Kenma K: no

Kenma K: Kuroo will be stopping by soon and i need him to know im awake so he'll come in

Leaf mom: you fucking demons should be sleeping

Oiks: im doing my hair ok

Leaf mom: Kozume sleep is more important then video games

Kenma K: but kuroo

Leaf mom: why on earth is Kuroo going over at 5am?

Kenma K: his morning runs 

Leaf mom: ohhh fair enough

Leaf mom: how much did you sleep?

Kenma K: mmmmmmm

Kenma K: about 5 hours?

Leaf mom: KOZUME

Kenma K: what?

Leaf mom: NOT ENOUGH

Leaf mom: if you want to play video games at 5am, at least go to sleep before 11pm

Leaf mom: and im gonna make sure you will

Kenma K: lol how

Leaf mom: @Kuroo

Kuroo: morning guys

Leaf mom: youre gonna make sure Kozume sleeps before 11pm

Kuroo: sure sure

Kenma K: this is the day where we tell them, kuroo

Kenma K: this could be the last time you step foot in my house

Kuroo: i doubt that now, kenma

Leaf mom: im sure everything will go fine

Leaf mom: if not, i swear ill come get you from miyagi and you will live with me

Kuroo: what about me?

Leaf mom: you really think kozume's parents would be happy to see him living with you if youre partially the reason why he left

Kuroo: fine fair enough, ill have to move out after i graduate anyway

Oiks: is no one going to tell me why kenma-chan is playing video games at 5am

Kuroo: his parents threaten to take his stuff if he keeps staying up all night playing games

Kuroo: therefore he came to the conclusion that if he wakes up early to play games

Kuroo: his parents cant take his things

Oiks: speaking of parents, what are you guys telling them?

Kuroo: he's coming out

Oiks: ohhhh that's tough

Oiks: i believe in you, kenma-chan

Oiks: and like iwa-chan said, you can come live in miyagi and we'll be your new parents

Kenma K: thanks, i guess?

Leaf mom: this must be really weird since we barely know each other

Kenma K: slightly yes

Oiks: but youll get to learn all sorts of tips and tricks from me!!!!

Kenma K: k

Oiks: :|

Leaf mom: anyway, i have my license and most people dont at the moment, i can come pick you up if things come to worse

Kuroo: yaku also

Leaf mom: yeah man

Leaf mom: i've got your back okay?

Kenma K: appreciated but like

Kenma K: why

Leaf mom: idk? honestly? 

Leaf mom: im just nice

Oiks: *snorts*

Leaf mom: go do your hair you prissy ass bitch

Oiks: rIGHT

Leaf mom: anyway

Leaf mom: as i was saying

Leaf mom: im nice, and im willing to help out if things come to worse

Leaf mom: homophobic households aren't nice, and i know, ive been there

Leaf mom: i dont want anyone else to go through anything like i have

Leaf mom: so im willing

Kenma K: ...wow

Kenma K: thank you, iwaizumi-san

Oiks: can i ask another question

Oiks: why did you ask about the time to get to miyagi?

Kenma K: just incase i change my mind

Leaf mom: or if i need to go save his ass

Kenma K: clearly that too

Oiks: where did testu-chan go

Kenma K: he's running, he'll reach my house soon

Kenma K: im gonna head off and play now

Kenma K: talk to you guys after school

Leaf mom: byee

Oiks: have fun

Oiks: im gonna get ready

Oiks: eyeliner or no eyeliner

Hanamaki: eyeliner makes you look super hot so  _wear it_

Hanamaki: also

Hanamaki: good morning

Leaf mom: i agree with hiro, and im gonna go take a shower so i'll see you two later

Oiks: okay

Oiks: mornin makki, and thanks ill do it

Oiks: only if you wear it too tho

Hanamaki: deal

Hanamaki: see you later

Oiks: bye!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eheheh short filler chapter

Bokuto: Good evening!

Kageyama: hey

Sugawara: 'evenin!

Sawamura Daichi: Hello

Daishou: nyello

Hanamaki: good evening

Matsukawa: hey hey

Sugawara: did you and Akaashi reach Hinata's okay?

Bokuto: yup!! Akaashi's asleep right now!!

Sawamura Daichi: we're glad everything went okay

Hinata: bokuto im waiting for you,, get out the damn bathroom

Bokuto:  _wait tho  
_

Hinata: IVE BEEN WAITING FOR TEN MINUTES THESE PANCAKES ARE GETTING COLD

Bokuto: OOOOOOO PANCAKES?!

Hinata: yeS NOW GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE

Bokuto: COMING

Sugawara: so today's the day kenmas outting himself?

Sawamura Daichi: sounds about right

Kageyama: im so worried for him tbh

Hanamaki: same

Matsukawa: yeah i hope things go well

Matsukawa: hajime was serious when he said all that stuff

Hanamaki: the stuff he was saying about picking kenma up?

Matsukawa: yeah

Hanamaki: but that would mean that if it were tomorrow or even tonight he might not be able to come to the sleepover

Matsukawa: i know, but what do you think is more important?

Hanamaki: Kenma's safety?

Matsukawa: exactly, so of course hajime is gonna prioritise that

Kageyama: true

Daishou: i wish the best for him, honestly

Daishou: it would be such a shame if he had to split from those three

Daishou: especially kuroo since they grew up together

Sugawara: yeah, and we all know how much of an impact kuroo made on him

Sawamura Daichi: exactly

Sawamura Daichi: so all we can do is hope for the best

Sugawara: well im heading off to sleep!!

Daishou: it's literally like seven thirty pm wtf

Sugawara: i have to wake up really early tomorrow, and i'll end up staying up really late because of the sleepover, so i should get as much sleep as i can

Sawamura Daichi: true

Sugawara: wait before i go

Sugawara: daishou, when do you intend on coming to miyagi

Daishou: we're on the train rn

Sugawara: we?

Daishou: me and teru

Sugawara: oh yeah i forgot he was with you in tokyo

Sugawara: will you be staying at his?

Daishou: yeah man, dont worry

Daishou: but dont forget to send the address 

Sugawara: sure thing, goodnight!

Kageyama: i'm bored

Matsukawa: me too

Matsukawa: oh crap kageyama did i send you my address?

Kageyama: ah no...

Yamaguchi: lmao whats the point in sending it, he'll still get lost with his lacking brain cells -T

Kageyama: shut up

Kageyama: but to be fair

Kageyama: he's not wrong

Matsukawa: i would offer to pick you up, but i havent completed my drivers test yet, and neither has oikawa

Matsukawa: not that oikawa would be willing to pick you up

Oiks: ^^

Matsukawa: will you be coming straight from volleyball practice?

Kageyama: yeah man

Matsukawa: ok so i'm sure you know how bus systems work, and i know you know where kitagawa daiichi is

Kageyama: unfortunately yeah

Matsukawa: do you want to meet me there now so I can show you how to get from there to my place?

Kageyama: sure

Matsukawa: so you can take a bus from karasuno to kitagawa daiichi since theyre proably on the same route

Kageyama: ok

Matsukawa: dont get lost

Kageyama: thanks for having faith in me

Hanamaki: can i come

Matsukawa: sure why not

Hanamaki: woo

Kageyama: wait crap

Matsukawa: what?

Kageyama: kunimi and kindaichi might be there

Matsukawa: why on earth would they be there?

Kageyama: kindaichi, kunimi and i used to sit in front of the store opposite the school

Kageyama: likelyhood is that they still do that

Kindaichi: what? you scared of us, king?

Kageyama: ...

Kunimi: yuutarou, dont

Kindaichi: i cant believe this

Kageyama: why cant you just accept that I'm sorry?

Kindaichi: idk man maybe its because you crushed kunimi and i under those sour insults you threw at us

Kageyama: but... i'm different now, sort of

Kageyama: listen, i'm not asking for us to be the best of friends again, but...

Kindaichi: fool, when were we ever close?

Kunimi: Yuu, stop!

Kageyama: dont act like you dont remember

Kageyama: we were first years, we used to play together, the three of us

Kageyama: we'd spend our allowance at that store and you used to tease me for always drinking milk

Kageyama: we... we were good friends

Kageyama: and I know I was wrong

Kageyama: i was an unrightful dictator when i shouldnt have been

Kageyama: and i regret all of it

Kageyama: so i've swallowed up my pride for you, and kunimi, just for us to at least be on good terms

Kageyama: and i apologised

Kageyama: does that mean nothing to you?

Kindaichi: i'm not going to talk about it here, but if you really want to do something about it, meet me by kitagawa daiichi in two hours

Kageyama; you're giving me a chance?

Kindaichi: no, im going there to buy food, and you'll bbe passing there at that time anyway

Kageyama: fine

Kunimi: i'm coming too

Kindaichi: cool

Kageyama: well im leaving

Kageyama:see you guys later, and matsukawa-san?

Matsukawa: yes?

Kageyama: i have a request

Kuroo: @kenmak what the fuck dude?

Kenma K: what?

Kuroo: your mom just straight up punched me,

Kuroo: she's crying and your dad looks like he's going to burst

Kuroo: you didn't wait for me?

Kenma K: what the fuck i'm so sorry

Kenma K: wait, i'll sneak out

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nows the time for some lowkey angst hehehehe


	12. Chapter 12

Leaf mom: holy fuck whats going on?

Kenma K: my parents arent talking to me

Leaf mom: Kuroo, where did she hit you?

Kuroo: my jaw

Leaf mom: can you move it okay?

Kuroo: not really

Leaf mom: go home, tell your parents

Leaf mom: kozume, do not sneak out

Leaf mom: don't leave your room

Kuroo: kenma, you know you're welcome at my place if things go wrong

Leaf mom: that's a bad idea and you know it

Leaf mom: someone add Yaku in here, i dont have him

_**Kuroo** added **Yaku** to  **Seijoh （≧∇≦）**_

Leaf mom: perfect okay

Leaf mom: Yaku, you have your license, right?

Yaku: Yup, why?

Leaf mom: okay, Yaku, how far is your place from Kenma's place?

Yaku: Uhh Kuroo's is about 10 mins away so i'll say his is about 20 mins

Leaf mom: man okay

Leaf mom: Kozume, in worst case scenario you'll be kicked out and your only choice is going to be staying at Yaku's

Leaf mom: unless Yaku and I can split and he can drive you two hours towards miyagi and i can pick you up from there

Leaf mom: so what you need to do it pack your bags with all of your necesities and hide it beneath your bed

Leaf mom: don't play video games, don't listen to music or anything like that

Leaf mom: you need to be silent so you can hear what's going on beneath you

Kuroo: Kenma, are you okay?

Kenma K: no

Yaku: What's going on?

Kuroo: kenma came out and i got punched for being romantically involved with him

Yaku: What the _fuck_

Leaf mom: @Oiks

Oiks: Yeah?

Leaf mom: I need you to come over, bring clothes, any toiletries you'll need, a charger and your phone

Leaf mom: when's the quickest you can come over? 

Oiks: I can be over in an hour at latest

Leaf mom: are you home?

Oiks: No, I'm at the doctor

Oiks: I'm getting bandaged up now, I'll get crutches in about ten minutes and i'll call a taxi to your place

Leaf mom: what the fuck tooru what have you  done?

Oiks: I'll explain when i get there. Can you call my mom and tell her whats going on? I need to turn off my phone now

Leaf mom: sure thing

Kuroo: I cant speak

Leaf mom: what do you mean?

Kuroo: my jaw doesnt wanna move

Leaf mom: fuck

Leaf mom: text your parents then

Leaf mom: are you with them?

Kuroo: yeah man

Leaf mom: then it shouldnt be a problem if they can see that your jaw is injured

Yaku: i'm not sure i'll be able to drive kenma, idk

Leaf mom: No? why not?

Yaku: I'll need to take my parents car, I'm not sure they'll be happy with the idea of me taking someone to run away from their parents

Yaku: and you too, won't your parents find it a bit weird?

Leaf mom: I live alone

Kuroo: fuckn everyone lives alone

Leaf mom: literally only me and ennoshita but ok

Leaf mom: If i have to drive eight hours myself then i will

Kuroo: 8?

Leaf mom: 4 hours there 4 hours back

Kuroo: ohh okay

Leaf mom: Kozume, let me know if they hurt you in anyway, ok? and i'll stop what i'm doing and go straight to tokyo

Leaf mom: now i gotta go call tooru's mom, see you guys

Hanamaki: whats going on

Hanamaki: woah shit

Kenma K: please lets not continue talking about this

Kenma K: arent you with matsukawa?

Hanamaki: he's talking to Kageyama in private so im waiting

Kenma K: ahh right

Hanamaki: he'll be leaving soon

Kindaichi: good.

Kunimi: is anyone else worried about this?

Hanamaki: oh yeah definitely

Kindaichi: dont worry, i wont hurt him :))))))))))

Hanamaki: honestly i think kageyama's more the type to hurt you

Kunimi: yeah dont get hurt

Kindaichi: no guarantees

Hanamaki: we fuckin need you to play in our matches

Hanamaki: and tooru needs kageyama to be able to play unless you want him to be irritable

Kuroo: oikawa? irritable?

Hanamaki: yeah man its kind of hilarious

Kuroo: how so?

Kunimi: he'll blast cotton eye joe in the changing room

Kuroo: what the fuck

Hanamaki: oh and thats not all

Hanamaki: he'll start swearing along with it

Hanamaki: whilst standing in his underwear

Hanamaki: and hajime has to knock some sense into him

Kuroo: i literally dont understand 

Hanamaki: idk man its something about "freeing his emotions in the form of music"

Hanamaki: Lord knows why its to the tune of cotton eye joe

Hanamaki: but its amusing

Kunimi: yeah and usually he just taunts kageyama under his breath in the same tune 

Hanamaki: yeah he blames kageyama for his life problems lmao

Kunimi: i kinda feel bad for him

Kunimi: i mean like what did kageyama do to oikawa

Hanamaki: fuck knows but its not really our business

Kunimi: thats true

Kunimi: well im gonna go see tuutarou so talk to you later

Hanamaki: youre ditching me too?!

Kunimi: whoops bye hanamaki-senpai!!!!

Hanamaki: ...

Hanamaki: SENPAI!?!?!?

Hanamaki: ISSEI DID YOU SEE THAT

Matsukawa: hiro fuck off

Hanamaki: why dont you love me :c

Matsukawa: i love you but im busy

Hanamaki: ill forgive you if you give me cuddles when kageyama leaves

Matsukawa: no can do

Hanamaki: what why the fuck not

Matsukawa: come in here, you need to hear this

Sawamura Daichi: @Leafmom Call me. Now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooot  
> I just wanna say that all u people who leave comments and kudos and all that jazz make me super happy and im so glad youre loving this shit-piece <3


	13. Chapter 13

Leaf mom: I can't 

Sawamura Daichi: Why not?

Leaf mom: I just can't right now, okay?

Sawamura Daichi: This is important, are you home?

Leaf mom: Yes

Sawamura Daichi: I'm coming over

Sawamura Daichi: DM your address

Leaf mom: sure

Kenma K: Kuroo? Are you okay?

Kuroo: Yeah yeah, don't worry about me.

Kenma K: Are you sure?

Kuroo: Yeahhh my jaw hurts like hell but not much i can do, right?

Kenma K: I'm really sorry about that

Kuroo: Don't be, it's not your fault.

Kenma K: Did she hurt you anywhere else?

Kuroo: Kicked me in the stomach but that's about it

Kenma K: Holy fuck omg 

Kenma K: did you tell your parents?

Kuroo: I told them everything, don't you worry

Kuroo: Has anything happened?

Kenma K: Ah well

Kenma K: They haven't hurt me if that's what you mean

Kuroo: good

Kuroo: I swear to God I'm suing

Kenma K: what no don't do that

Kuroo: My phone screen is cracked!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kenma K: what why

Kuroo: when she opened the door, my phone was in my hand and thats when she punched my jaw, and when she kicked my stomach my phone fell out of my hands

Kenma K: holy fuck i'll pay for the repair

Kuroo: No, I can press charges I think

Kenma K: I'm not sure that'll work

Kuroo: true, people don't care when men are victims :/

Kenma K: Unfortunately true

Kenma K: I'll head offline now, i'll let you know if anything happens

Kuroo: Alright, love you!

Kenma K: love you too

Akaashi: I sleep for an hour or so and this is what I wake up to

Akaashi: Oh my God

Akaashi: That's really not good

Kunimi: Speaking of not good, guess who arrived

Kunimi: Kageyama is here now

Kuroo: oof

Kuroo: Good luck

Kunimi: Thanks, Imma need it

Hanamaki: Kunimi, dm me, it's important

Kunimi: Lol what okay

 

****OOF THESE ARE THE DMS BETWEEN THEM****

Kunimi: What's up?

Hanamaki: Where are you?

Kunimi: Inside the shop

Hanamaki: Okay can you go around the to the back?

Kunimi: What why

Hanamaki: Matsukawa and I are there

Kunimi: wtf why

Hanamaki: we don't trust that this won't get out of hand

Kunimi: ???

Hanamaki: Kageyama's request was that Matsukawa stay nearby because even Kageyama himself is a bit unsure about thus

Hanamaki: He's there to apologise and nothing else

Kunimi: I know, that's why I'm there, because I think Kindaichi has other ideas

Hanamaki: Kageyama thinks so too

Hanamaki: Okay listen, so Matsukawa, Kageyama and I were there earlier, right

Hanamaki: we were talking to the cashier about it

Hanamaki: If you tell him 'turnip'

Hanamaki: He'll let you out the back door so it won't seem weird

Hanamaki: and if kindaichi calls for you, you can just walk out of the shop

Hanamaki: I think u get the gist

Kunimi: aight

Kunimi: Thanks

Hanamaki: no problem my man, just come out when you're ready.

 

****OK TIME FOR A BIT OF LITERATE KINDAICHI X KAGEYAMA LETS DO THIS,, YOU CAN SKIP IF YOU WANNA BUT ITS GONNA GET REAL WEIRD****

"So you actually showed up?" Kindaichi takes a few steps towards Kageyama, arms crossed and a smirk pulling at his lips.  
"Could say the same for you," Kageyama shoots back, leaning against the wall.  
Kindaichi tuts, squinting at him, "So, explain yourself then. I have better things to do with my time, don't make me regret this."  
"I'll get straight to the point, then," The setter looks away, clenching his fists, "I told you everything you needed to know earlier. I am here to say that I am sorry. Forgive me or not, it won't erase the past we had together. We were best friends and you cannot deny that."  
"What if I do?"  
"You'll just be a liar, it's up to you if you want to live it down. We had good times together and I was the one who messed up, but not once did I ever regret the time we were together."  
Kindaichi lets out a short, bitter laugh, "You make this sound like a break up."  
"Shut up and let me finish. I messed thngs up because all I wanted was power, and I'm sorry."  
A few seconds pass as Kindaichi stands, squinting at Kageyama, until he suddenly grabs him by the collar, thumping him against the wall, "Shut the fuck up, you prick. Does this mean anything to you? What's your goal here, huh? What do you want to achieve by apologising to me? Because I'm almost certain that friendship isn't your intention, fucker. So what if we had a good past together? So fucking what? You fucking broke me, you broke my  _heart._ Do you expect me to forgive you?" His eyes pierce into Kageyama's skin, a sense of mania  conquering the atmosphere.  
Kageyama takes a deep breath, "No. I don't expect you to. But I needed you to know that I was in the wrong, and that I know that. I'm different now, ask anyone."  
Kindaichi's eyes well up with tears, but he violently shakes them away, "You shredded my heart into pieces, you fucking dickhead," Kindaichi growls in a low voice, "I was haid over heels in love with your asshole self, but you never looked my way twice. All I wanted was for you to think of me the way I thought of you, and us being best friends made me incredibly fucking happy because I had finally gotten close to your stubborn ass, but you had to fucking rip all of that apart, and ruin everything!" His voice rose in exasperation, making Kageyama flinch.  
Hanamaki, Matsukawa and Kunimi are still hiding, unsure whether they should butt in.  
"Leave them, the worst that can happen is that Kindaichi will be pushed over, or Kageyama could get a knock to the jaw," Kunimi sighs, leaning back against the wall.  
"If Kageyama gets punched, his head will hit the wall, and we all know what built up anger Kindaichi has in him, he could get concussed!" Hanamaki exclaims in fear, shaking Matsukawa's shoulders.  
"Hiro, calm down. Nothing major will happen. Kageyama is behaving as he should, and he's not geting worked up. Kindaichi will eventually realise that Kageyama has no intention of fighting, and he'll back down," Matsukawa slides an arms around Hanamaki's waist, pulling him into a quick hug.

"You... had a crush on me?" Kageyama breathes, avoiding eye contact, "Kindaichi, I'm sorry. I don't know what to say. I'll tell you again, I'm sorry for being the way I was, but nothing can change that. We had good times together, and we both have our own relationships, you don't think we'll be able to move past this and just, at least, become acquaintances?"  
Kindaichi's eyes challenge Kageyama, but Kageyama keeps going.  
"I just wish that this whole thing could be some sick joke, but it isn't and that's my fault. I swallowed up my pride and owned up to what I did, please, tell me it means something to you."  
 Kindaichi lets go off Kageyama, taking a step backwards, "I... I'm sorry too. I've been really hard on you, and I didn't know this is how you really felt. I won't forget what happened, but maybe being friends wouldn't be so bad..."   
Kageyama grins, looking back up at Kindaichi, "So, friends then, Yuutarou?"  
"You know it, Tobio."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cried whilst writing that yall better fuckin appreciate it okay


End file.
